sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Siege of October 16th
So, who else was affected other than me? I never got to my thread to see who replied. I am affected. It is so bad I ahve been evacuated from the sporum. Word on the street is that this was caused by sporemasterblackbird getting mad at the PM glitch and throwing his banhammer at the general discusson title.Joefesok 02:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I think STUPIDOO finaly figured out how to minipulate a site. ^ Lol. I'm affected. I'm sending a PM to MC on the Darkspore forum, and making a topic as a bomb shelter sort of place for now. I'll put up a link when I finish. It will be civilized, straight-to-the-point, and full of print-screens. Cakeofillusion 02:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Strange, I've noticed that there are, for me, two pages that appear when it fails to connect to a page: Some Apache problem and the Bad Request. And pressing refresh 5 times or so switches it between the two. Another minor glitch, when I first clicked on the sporum, before I logged in, there were two hottest topics and recent topics links, but now it is gone. Also, STUPIDOO is too dumb to manipulate a starbucks marble cake, I doubt he could manipulate a site. LurkerLordB 02:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) We will be waiting. Post here if you want to get the attention of Maxis employees. http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/0/3248686.page#9435670 please. Cakeofillusion 02:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I have been Affected by the Glitch. And plus there was that Strange Athiesm____ guy that hasn't posted and yet has 3 stars. He did post, but he was his offensive posts were deleted by an SM along with "Christianity____" "IsIam" and "Scientology". Lol. Cakeofillusion 17:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been hit yet. I suspect it's because I'm not using Internet Explorer. Or, at least it seems everone who uses it are being hit by these glitches. Conebrother AaronMk 18:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Firefox, and I saw anothe user who as using Chrome. We both had the glitches, so that can't be it. I even tried switching between Chrome, Explorer and Firefox. Nothing worked. Cakeofillusion 19:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone still getting the glitches? The Sporum is still messed up for me. ~~BurningCake~~ I have been gettin' glitches too. Like oops this blabla... and stuff. But what is so major about it ? Or is it a glitch that actually can't be solved by a simple Resfresh page link.. ? If it ain't, I don't have the glitch u all have. Some weird, selective thing? I think we need more info on this. If everyone could get to it I would think it neccesary to run some kind of survey to figure out who's more affected than others. 21:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I already put up a thread on the Darkspore forum. Also, the PM/email to MaxisCactus was jam-packed with information. Also, I'll put up a poll on the forum to see who's been affected or not. Cakeofillusion 00:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) A change of computers and browsers (From Chrome to IE now) has put me in the same boat as the rest of you. I can't get on the Sporum. Conebrother AaronMk 02:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe I have a solution: http://backupsporum.proboards.com/ 34j6 wiki 13:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. But my, how the Sporum's grace has fallen. I was thinking they would have it fixed by the weekday. Conebrother AaronMk 17:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) This is very far fetched. However I'm the poster who forgot his signature above. My glitches weren't yours ( all of you. HOWEVER ) Today exactly 23 hours later I know I'm experieng the same as you, the constant login and logout and posting difficulties. ) Unfortunate to say; I just got it, after I posted here for the first time. We know it may be selective. And everyone here who posted, is affected. And how busy isn't this wiki ? The people who complain and there names are not on the wiki : Might be alts, or didn't contact Tyrannofan for the invite, and just created their wiki acc. So thats my idea on the subject. I think it may be cause by this wiki, maybe STUPIDOO or Lolicont ( whoever that person is, just heard of that one in tales ) Or who ever who left a nice package here. Not sure how, but we know REPEAT: IT IS -selective -Everyone here is affected. Please share your opinion with me. Djabber92. Djabber92 19:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ( If the signature doesn't work -.-" ) It's back. 34j6 wiki 10:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) For now. Puzzle did warn us something could happen once again in the near future.